Golden
by Jade Star
Summary: More OUAT Reunions from yours truly. Here's Abigail and Frederick. A review would be lovely.


A thousand and one thoughts raced through Abigail's head as she sat quietly in the farthest booth available in Granny's diner offered, immersed with staring into a cup of cold coffee for the past half hour, while poor Red bustled about taking orders from equally shocked customers, simply looking for a place of quiet thoughts and a place to rest.

'_So much has happened. Everything's changed' _she thought, finally raising the small porcelain cup to her lips and taking a shaky sip.

"Hey… everything alright?" Abigail heard but didn't hear Red's comforting words and soothing hand on her shoulder. Abigail merely nodded.

"Yes… I'm fine dear. Just… fine."

Red's lips thinned but she nodded. "I'll be back to check on you later, alright?" she Red meant more than if she wanted another refill.

"Of course.. thank you."

Two lives. Two sets of memories both real and ficticious were now banging around inside her head. Thankfully due the curse retreating and now magic entering her past life was becoming more promiment, but that didn't erase the false memories of living in unhappiness for nearly thirty years plus her recent kidnapping and sudden release.

'_When I get my hands on that imp I swear to the gods I'll—'_

She paused when she heard the door to the diner open and two people's voices oculd be heard, one soft and femine and the other strong and masculine. Poking her head out from the booth, Abigail caught sight of Snow and James entering the diner, heads bent towards each other speaking in low tones.

"Must find her… where is she?"

"Hospital with Henry I think. After this settles we have to go James-!"

"Shhh, Snow. I know. We'll find them, and—"

James' voice trailed off when he noticed Abigail siting there. Both he and Snow stopped their conversation and suddenly Abigail felt a flush on her face.

'_Of course it'd be awkward. But that wasn't me. It wasn't us. Or was it?'_

"Snow… James." She began slowly. Not Mary-Margaret. Not David. Snow and James.

"Kath….. Abigail." Snow said in a low voice, still looking unsure. James hovered by his wife's side, but Snow insisted on making the first move. She crossed the diner slowly, stopping within inches of Abigail, her eyes now warm and friendly. Abigail still tensed, as Snow happily threw her arms around Abigail's neck.

"I'm so sorry." Snow whispered softly. Abigail stiff position relaxed, if only slightly.

"For what?" she mumbled.

"You know. For everything." Snow answered back.

Abigail returned the hug if albeit a bit of a clumsy one.

"Its not a problem anymore, Snow. I'm just glad… I'm glad that we can put it all behind us now."

"Me too." Snow replied back, looking as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "James!" she suddenly called out. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

It was funny, Abigail decided to see Prince Charming shuffling foreward like a nervous schoolboy, but amusing nonetheless. His stride gained more courage as he crossed the diner, taking her hand and kissing it elegantly.

"Abigail." He said warmly, and suddenly she was reminded of the man who'd help save her true love all those years ago.

"James." Abigail chimed back just as warmly. "Its.. so wonderful to see you both again. How are things?"

"Busy." James said. "We still need to find Emma and our grandson Henry and figure out what to do exactly now with.. with magic returning."

"Abby, have you found Frederick yet?" Snow asked.

Abigail shook her head. "No, I haven't. I was out shopping when the curse broke… and… I just came here. I just needed some peace and quiet."

"That's what we all need." James said, putting his arm around Snow protectively.

"Indeed." Abigail murmured. "Well, I'm afraid I must go. A walk to clear my head and everything."

"We're going to keep in touch." Snow promised with a smile.

Abigail smiled too. "I'd like that Snow."

Frederick had been in the middle of loading his truck when the curse had broken, sending him reeling with this new barrage of memories. He gripped the end of his pickup truck, shaking his head lazily to clear the sudden rush of information that had suddenly overcame him.

'_By the gods!' _ Frederick closed his eyes inhaling deeply before opening them and glancing around at this new world yet not new world.

Storybrooke Maine. The town he'd been cursed to spend his days as a gym teacher and handyman under Marco's employ for the past twenty-eight years. Unchanging, living alone without his princely identity or his true love. Both sets of memories were going faster and faster in his head leaving him breathless. By the time he'd gathered enough strength and calmed down, he'd felt the cackle of magical energy and barely had time to scramble into his truck to escape the oncoming purple storm.

As the dust settled from that fiasco, Frederick startled his rusty pickup and made for the center of town- he had no idea why, but just that he _had _to be there. Parking at the corner across the street from Gold's, Frederick killed the engine and climbed out slowly, drinking in the cool air.

_'It feels like magic. Strong magic. Unstable' _the prince thought worriedly as he combed his way carefully through town, joining the small crowds of people that appeared to be just as dazed and confused as he was. He checked the street for cars before jogging across the street towards Granny's diner.

"We should keep in touch."

"Indeed."

He heard two women's voices, and one man's as he drew nearer. The door opened and Abigail stepped out, drawing her coat around her as she turned down the street and began walking down the sidewalk, her back facing him. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her truly for the first time in twenty-eight years.

"ABIGAIL!" he cupped his hands over his mouth to be heard over the traffic going down the busy main street. "ABIGAIL!" he called back a second time, and this time Abigail heard him and turned around slowly, a shocked look on her face.

"F… Frederick…. FREDERICK!"

Abigail lunged at him in a run, eyes wide and glossy as she tore down the street. Frederick strode towards her, arms already open wide to embrace her as she slammed headlong into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Frederick! Frederick!" she sobbed, burying her face against his strong chest . Frederick in turn merely let her cry against him, content to simply hold her and comfort her. When her sobs had subsided, Frederick gently cupped her chin, tilting her face so that their eyes meet.

"Abigail." He whispered tenderly. "I missed you so much."

Abigail wiped her tear stained eyes and nodded slowly before reaching up to kiss him powerfully on the lips. Time stopped as the two young lovers kissed right there in the middle of main street Storybrooke, having finally found, at least for the moment their own happily ever after.


End file.
